Parents
by My Chemical Romance Dude
Summary: just a small stories going over the cast and their younger experiances and their childhood, Sasori is up.
1. Sleep and Forgetfullness

Parents are different Disclaimer I do not own any Naruto characters or the like. 

Sakura

In the still ness of the night she breathes in, small arms nearly being crushed beneath the weight of her mother's body. The moon is not in the sky darkness covers the village, and she is afraid of the night.

The warmth seeps through the blanket and mattress she can feel the slow rise and fall of the body next to her and she shuts her eyes. If you can't see there is no darkness.

She presses her head into the pillow and her mother maybe they could smother out all her thoughts too.

The monsters in the dark are crawling up the bed, and suddenly its morning the sun shines and the world is a murky blue. The fear was always there, but there was nothing to do about that in the night; now in the morning it is forgotten.

Naruto

A smile and a rare hug, Iruka holds up the forgotten child. A brief thought entered his mind: him and his father doing the same thing, they both were forgotten. Their skin may be different colors and intentions might be true, but their souls are the same.


	2. You don't notice the hole in your head

U don't Notice the hole in your head.

I dunno own Naruto. But I did make up this snippet, does that not mean anything to you?

He held it out, like a soft, quivering creature to his friend, it looks pale from not being in the sunlight for too long. It had no eyes, and it had no ears, and it mewled in a soft, decomposing voice.

The other child picked it up like water exchanging between cupped hands, Chouji poured his out into Shikimaru's hands. Staring blankly, the child poked at the thing, prodded cruelly in the emotionless hands, seen yet with tear-filled eyes.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because I want you to be my friend, you're my only friend and my first"

Shaken Shikamaru's tears rolled down his cheeks, numbly he held it up to the light, "Will it break?" Chouji nodded, 'no' "Do you think someone else would want this?" 'no' "Will you take it back?" 'no' and now, mentally Shikamaru gauged its worth 'if that is true then someone will try to hurt it', even children know, what stands we will break, and what cannot be broken will be scarred, and if something is isolated and beautiful, misinterpreted and lonely, it will be taken from its rightful place(if it has one at all) and broken.

Then he left, and forgot what he held. Chouji didn't though, and as long as he lived, even when he did forget, he always holds the feelings of that hole in his heart.


	3. Wartime who's the Babysitter

Spoilers if you don't know who Sasori is.

* * *

And he tries not to be desperate whenever his dad's home or the mother of his. But as the man holds him, he can feel the panic welling as he threatens to leave, and the love is too much because he knows there gone, gone, for along time.

Sasori can remember the first few years in life, he believed that Chiyo was his mother, the woman, back then, she still had her long, ebony hair, and deep black eyes. Then of course his mother returned first, smiling, he memories her face, and she savors his scent of child, of sweat and sticky fingers, and the lingering look of confusion as the stranger holds him tight.

She lets him go, every bit aware of his awkwardness, looking she memorizes his face, it's flawless, and his eyes are wide and bright, face small and perfectly shaped still. The hand is curling inward, and the two-year-old runs right back to Chiyo, convinced that the woman that just molested him is **wrong**.

But then the man walks in, he's all stride and pride, his face is scarred, and burned with the gnarled bite of ferociousness in the wounds. Most of all he calms the child, and Sasori wonder's what has happened to his mirror was it broken, but this reflection breathed and smiled back at him.

That was one of his earliest memories, Sasori was a protégé back then, he could nearly talk, and constantly made the little hand signs of puppets or of sand justu. The days where cooler back then at night, and the monsters more scary.

The shinobi wars raged on and on, the next time his parents came by he had grown up to their waist. But he had felt abandoned the entire time, and the people that came home where increasingly broken.

So the little child is finally submitted into the genin exams, and he passes, the puppets that Chiyo has trained him with wreaking their deadly havoc. He's sent on a mission and watches as his target begs for their mother, the woman crying and ruined on the floor. His partner simply grimaces, and the other teammate begins to get sick.

Little Sasori finally snaps out of it as he hears one of them gasp and as he turns the other boy is killed by a kunai tied to a length of string. And they're being broken too, and Sasori looks to the child, not saying a word.

They worried and fretted, Sasori had never been open, and as the Chunins watched he holds the other child's neck, and pulls out what they'd been sent to retrieve.

Chunin wander the halls, and he politely asks them for the date of the next exam.

* * *

Honestly I was just getting upset over people messing up Sasori's information-

1. he kills his parents

2. the **only** part of Sasori that is human is his heart


End file.
